


An Evening with Miss Lund

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Renault wishes he could have an evening with Ilsa Lund
Relationships: Victor Laszlo/Ilsa Lund
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	An Evening with Miss Lund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/gifts).



“That Victor Laszlo’s a lucky fellow,” Louis Renault said. “I wouldn’t mind an evening with Miss Lund.”

“As far as I can tell,” Rick Blaine replied, “You would happily spend the evening with a not insignificant proportion of the population of Casablanca.”

Renault shrugged. “You may have a point. And what about you, my dear Ricky? I’m sure you could easily enjoy the company of a young lady if you wanted, but you never seem to do so. I suppose you’re going to tell me you were once disappointed in love and haven’t yet got over it.”

“Something like that.”


End file.
